


One Week before Christmas

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。圣诞文。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One Week before Christmas

One Week before Christmas  
or the tale of a Present  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)/Lovino Vargas (South Italy)  
Rating: PG

在圣诞节前的一周，安东尼奥失踪了。  
那一天早上，罗维诺醒来时，他已经离开，连便笺都没有留。他简单地打包了几件衣服，趁罗维诺睡觉的时候离开了屋子。意识到这种情况之后，罗维诺皱了皱眉头。然而担心是没有必要的，好奇反而更加恰当——时常，安东尼奥会生出一些奇特的主意，然后立刻付诸行动，甚至不会通知罗维诺一声。这是地理大发现时代留给他的后遗症：他出海，搜罗奇异珍宝，回到家来，欣赏罗维诺惊喜的表情——他以为那是珍宝才能换得的奢侈品，却全然不知罗维诺只是因为再一次见到他，见到安全、完整的他而惊喜。  
安东尼奥的珍宝罗维诺至今还保留着，却极少拿出来把玩。那是他们付出巨大代价之后所获的补偿。安东尼奥所冒的风险，以及他自己不得不耐受的寂寞。那些宝石，每一粒都沉得可怕，不仅是主观上。他们着实很沉，有着与体积不相符的重量。除了安东尼奥，再无人能觅得这样的宝石。然而当罗维诺追问那些宝石来源的时候，安东尼奥只是从他厚实的书架上抽出某一本旧书，摊开，向他讲述异域的神话。罗维诺解不开这哑谜，现在也仍然解不开。

两天后，费里西安诺来拜访他的哥哥。  
“真奇怪，”听完罗维诺的讲述，他这样感慨，“安东尼奥哥哥很久没做过这事了，自从二十世纪起……他很难再像原来那样折腾了，是不是？”  
罗维诺耸耸肩膀，不想提起上世纪的任何经历：“谁知道呢？不过要相信他，虽然他不爱动心眼，但是绝对不会害自己卷进麻烦事里的。”  
“你有没有想过，如果他只是烦了呢？烦了这种日复一日消磨时间，有时候我就会有这种念头……然后一走了之，隐姓埋名，永远不再回来。哥哥，如果他觉得和你在一起不再有趣……原谅我，你有时候真的不好相处。”  
罗维诺听得很专注，末了他摇着头笑起来，转身拿起一个玻璃杯子，倒满了果汁，塞到弟弟手里。  
“我不知道怎么回事，安东尼奥和我打交道从不厌烦。费里，你有你的爱人，所以你应该明白。人们会在相处几个月或者几年之后厌烦，逃离彼此。但是我们不是这样……几个世纪之后，我们就不会逃离了。  
“——厌烦只是因为生活还不够长。”  
费里西安诺安静下来，然后缓慢地，一个理解的微笑浮现出来。  
“是，是这样。”

但是诚实地说，一个人在大房子里很容易就会无聊起来。罗维诺发现，没有安东尼奥在的日子极其漫长，令他不由地回忆起童年的寂寞。有三天，除了费里西安诺来访那天，他只是每隔一阵就自己斟一杯葡萄酒慢慢抿下去，慢得几乎尝不出酒的味道。直到酒的后劲渗透进他的神经，脑仁有力地跳动，他才站起身来开始毫无目的地徘徊，一遍遍走过楼梯和拐角。只有他自己，以及童年的幽灵。  
现在是冬天，没有花园可供他照料。罗维诺对看书提不起兴趣，同样也不想看电视。他在放假，除非是疯了他才会去工作。然而在无限延长的生活之后，平安夜已经在三天之后等待了。翻看日历的时候，罗维诺被这样的认知惊醒。他像研究陌生的建筑一样四下打量，发现这大房子仍然空旷而沉默，酝酿着一个尖叫。任何装饰都没有，节日像是已被遗忘。  
这就是安东尼奥不在家的结果，这个结论让罗维诺伤感。这就是时间对他们做的事情，没有对方，无法生活。费里西安诺的话有一小部分是对的，没有安东尼奥，他早就对这生活厌烦到不行了。西班牙人是他唯一的不厌烦的原因，当然，他了解对于安东尼奥来说自己也有着同样的地位。他们互相搀扶着，被时间吞噬。  
所幸他仍充满希望地等待着安东尼奥的归来。在那之前，或许他该担起布置房子的责任，好让安东尼奥回来的时候见到明亮而温暖的家。这是他理应做的，为安东尼奥准备好他的惊喜。

于是罗维诺在一个下午驱车前往马德里郊区的圣诞集市。比起城里的集市，他和安东尼奥一向更青睐于那些农贸市场。这里永远有最新鲜的水果，最浓醇的雪莉酒和最厚实腻人的果仁糖。并且，安东尼奥是几个老摊主的熟客，他们每年都能用低价囤上不少好东西。  
可是现在安东尼奥不在这里。冬天黑得更早，而集市上不等天暗透就已经点起了各色的彩灯。这种黄昏的灯光总能确切地击中灵魂，调和时间。在几个世纪里，黄昏的灯光从来不改变，只要你一个人无所事事，它就来扰得你不得安宁。黄昏的灯光是世界上最美的东西，无可辩驳——这就是它令人忧伤的原因。  
罗维诺独自面对这琳琅满目的杂货，站在车边无法迈开脚步。他站了说不清多久，其间偶尔望向集市的人群，偶尔望向洋红色的天空。那是一种忽如其来的奇怪脆弱，在瞬间失去了做出最简单动作的能力。丰盛的集市将他打败了。成年之后，罗维诺对购置圣诞货物的兴趣一点点褪去，于是这成了安东尼奥的工作。而他自己只需要陪着安东尼奥到市场来，跟着爱人去和所有老熟人打招呼，搭把手帮着他搬几箱酒或者提几袋水果。不过，最主要的工作是陪着安东尼奥。  
“你买了这么多的葡萄，我觉得我们明年圣诞节都不用再买了。”罗维诺提着两个袋子，跟在安东尼奥身后抱怨，“或者今年平安夜不做饭，只吃葡萄。”  
“对不起，亲爱的，可是老科斯塔今年收成太好——‘别看这些葡萄长在温室里，味道和夏天收获的一样好！’——他是这么跟我说的，我尝了几个，确实不错。”安东尼奥走在前面，抱着两箱雪莉酒，还提着一袋果仁糖，勉强回着头跟罗维诺说话。雪莉酒是过冬的好宝贝，果仁糖主要给罗维诺吃。安东尼奥本人对这种甜食不太感兴趣。  
“随你便。”罗维诺摇摇头，“反正你负责把它们吃光。”  
他们到了车边，安东尼奥把东西撂进后备箱，长长呼了一口气。罗维诺提着葡萄，等着安东尼奥接过去。他的手被勒出两道红色的印子，火辣辣发疼。  
“好了，我们走……”安东尼奥关上后备箱，回过身来，正巧看见罗维诺在搓手。于是他捧住那双手，皱着眉头用拇指轻轻按揉。  
“对不起。”他说，在已然淡去的红痕处反复亲吻。  
罗维诺忍不住笑起来，用手贴在安东尼奥冻红了的脸颊上。  
——但那是去年的事。现在罗维诺一个人在圣诞集市，气温随着夜晚的到来而降低，冻得他耳朵生疼，急需两瓣嘴唇来温暖它们。可是那嘴唇已经失踪了四天，他被遗弃在黄昏的无助之中。这么久，他第一次感受到明确的伤感与不安。这是安东尼奥的错，无法弥补——除非他安全回来，早一点回来。

平安夜的前一天非常荒凉。再之前，罗维诺消磨了一整天时间，打扫屋子，悬挂装饰。这些事情适合两个人做，无论出于什么原因。有时候他不得不把胶带咬在牙齿间，防止撕开的地方粘合在一起。类似的事情不但使工作变得难以完成，也让他重复着那种无助。不过也好，这让时间更快地过去。他从未这样感谢自己的笨拙。  
然而现在房子已经装饰完成，食物堆在冰箱和厨房里。罗维诺买了比去年更多的葡萄，因为老科斯塔对他夸口说今年的比去年还要好吃。而去年，不得不承认，是罗维诺最后吃完了那些水果。此外，罗维诺在心里对安东尼奥赌咒，如果他不在平安夜之前赶回来，自己就要一颗一颗吃那些葡萄，直到撑死，让安东尼奥再也不想延续这个圣诞节传统。  
总而言之，一切准备就绪，除了他的爱人。他的西班牙人。他的西班牙爱人。——安东尼奥仍然不知所踪，罗维诺看着太阳慢吞吞地沉下地平线，悲伤地觉得它将再不升起。他已经做了太多的工作，还有点着凉，因此头疼得厉害。一如既往，他为自己倒了满满一杯酒，几乎让紫红色的液体溢出杯口。  
给安东尼奥打一个电话，或者不要打。因为电话、解释，那会毁掉一切，毁掉这漫长等待的价值。安东尼奥一定会在平安夜回来，他相信这件事。在那之前，他都不该破坏这种分离的痛苦。更何况，六天，那比六个星期甚至六个月要短多了。认识到这件事让罗维诺惊讶，他的耐性甚至不如小时候。这真是可怕，时间没有削弱他们的联系，反而让这种联系牢固到无以复加。总有一天他将无法忍受任何一秒钟的分离，那会使他们窒息。在爱河里淹死，是的，在这里看不到包围周身的水，却足以被淹死，心甘情愿。  
对于爱情应当节制。罗维诺明白这爱的永恒性，所以也明白自己不用着急。他现在还是应该继续等着，躺在床中间，等安东尼奥回来，一直到世界终结。

从窗帘缝隙间，冬日早晨的天空铺洒进屋子，在天花板映出光影。那天空由偏紫的蓝色延展过渡，直至褪去杂质，溶入地平线的神圣纯白。  
罗维诺睁开眼睛，就看到了这样的画面。继而他发现周身被轻柔的羽绒被包裹，暴露在空气中的鼻尖冰凉。他在朦胧中保持着睡醒前的姿态，聚精会神地感知着清晨的空气。那空气并不侵入被子，并不试图破坏他的安全感，带着沉默的友好注视他。这是平安夜特有的空气。  
紧接着罗维诺感觉到另一个身体与自己的后背轻贴，一双手臂绕过腋下，在他的小腹前环合。脖颈后的呼吸均匀、温热。他回来了——罗维诺比想象中还要开心，在能够意识到之前，他已经开始微笑。安东尼奥的膝盖弯曲成同爱人一样的弧度，并磨蹭着后者的膝窝。这种熟悉的小动作叫罗维诺忍不住觉得可爱，于是他小心翼翼地去触碰腹前恋人的左手，轻托起来，落下一吻。  
然后，他重新合起眼睛，回归甜蜜的梦境之乡，直到平安夜这天的中午才又醒来。安东尼奥唤醒他，带着须后水气味的下巴在他脸颊、耳后蹭过，伴随无数个吻，吻的间隙是无数甜言蜜语。经典的安东尼奥叫醒服务——午饭已经在餐桌上等待。  
从菜色到进程，这餐午饭平淡无奇，只稍显沉默。他们进行着一种默契的游戏，等待对方先讲述自己的故事。最后是罗维诺认输了，在某些时候，安东尼奥有一种小公牛一样的犟脾气。  
“这几天……”他想说说他所做的事，却发现连一个简单句也找不到，只好直接切入主题，“你去哪儿了？”  
安东尼奥露出了得逞的表情，他缓缓扬眉，并不答话，而是走到沙发边坐下，在他的旅行包里摸索。被尘土包裹的背包毫不起眼，之前罗维诺甚至没有注意到它。然而当拉链逐渐打开，他的嘴巴因为惊讶而微张。明亮的金色在那背包里跳动。安东尼奥极细心地将那件东西捧出来，让它在手心闪烁。起先，那物件被笼罩在火焰般飘忽不定的光晕中，渐渐光晕归于安静，有节奏地呼吸着。罗维诺这才看清楚这枚精致的金色果实。  
他尝试着发问，却无法出声。就在那一瞬间所有的谜题都解开了，而谜底是如此不可思议，他从不敢触及。他忽然有一种冲动，想要飞奔回卧室取出他收集的所有珍宝，用它们淹没自己。他几乎要发狂，为那绝美的果实痛哭。他浑身战栗着坐到安东尼奥身边，伸出手轻抚金苹果的表面。冰凉的光焰在他指尖下流动。  
“安东尼奥……”罗维诺抬起头，看着那双带笑意的眼睛。当他无所适从的时候这是他唯一会抓住的稻草。罗维诺无法克制地颤抖，哭泣——安东尼奥的爱总让他哭泣，让他因为冲昏理智的幸福而软弱——这爱永远赤诚、永远热烈、永不褪色，成为他的伯利恒之星。

“——出于某种我们共知的原因，希腊并不建议我把金苹果当作礼物送给你。”  
午睡之后，罗维诺的情绪终于重新稳定。他们在太阳稍斜时从床上爬起来，准备丰盛的平安夜晚餐。  
安东尼奥在打开冰箱的时候吃了一惊，然后难以自制地笑了好久：“吃葡萄当晚饭，嗯？”——他这么说，服气地对着罗维诺点头。罗维诺仰起脑袋，骄傲地盯着他。于是他放弃了，耸耸肩膀，把装着水果的袋子拨到一边，寻找蔬菜和肉食。  
在厨房忙碌的时候，安东尼奥讲起了他的故事。算不上是过于冒险，在希腊好心的指点下，与奥林匹斯山的神祇打交道也算是有趣的事。接着，他就谈起了金苹果。  
“是，我知道。”罗维诺抿着嘴唇，坐在餐厅里剥豆子，金苹果就在壁炉台上闪光，“不过你还是选了它。”  
“当我想到‘献给最美的’，我就不得不选择它……”安东尼奥的声音很低，极温柔，就像在枕边的絮语，“只有它配得上你的完美，罗维，你那惹人妒忌的完美。”  
“惹人妒忌？”罗维诺嗤笑，“完美？——那你不如送给费里西安诺，他比我更适合这些词。”  
安东尼奥叹了口气，从厨房走出来。他在爱人身边站定，用左手手背按揉着对方的脸，另一手搓开一个豆荚：“在我的世界里，罗维，没有人比你更完美。我几个世纪都在告诉你这件事，可是直到现在你还不相信。”  
罗维诺沉默着，然而暧昧的微笑在他眼中流转。他相信，却仍然愿意听安东尼奥反复这样说。“献给最美的”——他想，这是安东尼奥最可爱的情话。金苹果的美、不祥的美、遭嫉妒的美，这就是他心中的罗维诺，也是罗维诺心中的他。  
“另外……”  
安东尼奥深深呼吸，忽然，他单膝跪下来，在罗维诺面前——  
“罗维，我求你，以我全部的爱求你……和我结婚吧，好吗？”  
啊，上帝啊，罗维诺早该想到的。  
“唉，亲爱的安东尼奥。”他的笑容更明显，瞳仁中映着壁炉的火苗，“我说过，我认为这爱将会比婚姻制度还要永恒。但是，如果你开心的话……”  
他停顿了一下，像这样的情话，对他来说是巨大的挑战，可是仍然比不上那句话的重量。那三个字沉沉地压在他的嘴唇上，要将它们说出来，罗维诺必须动用全部的勇气、精力，和爱。

——“我愿意。”

“……只要你不会忽然跑到哪里去弄戒指回来！”在温暖的静默中，他看到安东尼奥眼睛闪光。他不想破坏这气氛，然而这话太重要，多一会儿都不能等。“留在家里过圣诞节，如果之后你再想去弄戒指，带着我。我要自己选戴在手上的东西，毕竟那要戴很久……”  
“永远不再摘下来。”安东尼奥微笑着点头，傻兮兮地抓着罗维诺的手不放开，“等到圣家堂完工，我们就在那里结婚。就算婚姻制度被取消，我们的爱也仍然会持续，永远，比什么都长。”  
“起来。”罗维诺垂着眼睛，被抓住的手动了动，“地上凉。”  
安东尼奥听话地起身，坐在爱人身边的空椅子上。  
“你肯定猜不到金苹果的第三个意义。”他说，眼睛一秒钟也不离开罗维诺的脸，“这是我赋予它的独一无二的意义，只为你，罗维。”  
罗维诺歪着头，露出好奇的眼神。

“属于罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”在金苹果的表面这样镌刻着一行小字，“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯的唯一挚爱。”

【END】


End file.
